Monochrome Daze
by Keelan1210
Summary: "You're an incubus, then." "What? No, I'm not an incubus! I'm a Baku! I'm a pure and innocent individual, unlike those perverted freaks!" "Can you really say that you're pure and innocent?" "... No."


**Disclaimer:** I, Keelan1210, do not own the anime/manga, _Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler_. However, any original characters found in this fanfiction _are_ mine as is the plot. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter 1: Covenant

 _According to Chinese and Japanese folklore, Baku were originally thought to be tapir-like chimera, possessing an ox's tail, a tiger's paws, a rhino's eyes, and an elephant's trunk. They were shy creatures, appearing only if requested, and would devour the nightmares that plagued the world of dreams._

 _People perceived them as guardians who warded their sleep from chaos, similar to protection amulets or dream catchers. However, this did not mean that the Baku were not feared._

 _All starving creatures are dangerous. Humans are no exception, and Baku found themselves applying to this principle, as well, for they could easily steal away a person's hopes and dreams of the future if so desired. They were to be both respected and feared, but alas, the Baku were forgotten and degraded to nothing more than a myth as time passed._

 _Make no mistake, though. Baku existed, along with all the other residents of the dark that man tries his hardest to forget._

* * *

" _Bocchan_ ," a velvety voice called. " _Bocchan_ , it is time for you to wake. It would not do for a Phantomhive such as yourself to indulge instead of properly waking."

Beams of sunlight filtered the ornately decorated bedroom as the butler spread the maroon curtains of a stainless, glass window to reveal the gradually rising sun in the distance. Mist could be seen outside, curling along the fine wisps of grass damp with the morning dew.

The petite figure lying upon the chamber's sole, large bed flinched as the luminescence irritated and thwarted his attempts at returning to slumber. Still, the young adolescent stubbornly buried his visage into a nearby lush, snow-white pillow in another attempt.

An exasperated sigh escaped the attendant's pursed lips. Again, he tried to convince his sire to cooperate. " _Bocchan_ , there is much to be completed. Wake." A minute passed, and he aprubtly began to peel the midnight covers from the preteen lord.

"Sebastian," the drowsy form growled. "Stop. I acknowledge that your obstinance has no bounds. Now, stop." The child slowly righted himself into a seated position and gazed blearily at his servant expectantly. He was immediately handed a small, china cup filled with a brew of fresh tea.

Sebastian then began to perform the task of changing his master's attire, conversing with him all the while. "Today, as mentioned previously, the schedule is quite full. The exhibition you ordered for will be held after a breakfast of fresh, mint salad, poached salmon with a hint of parsley, and an accompaniment of either scones or buttered toast."

Ciel was now half-dressed. A newly pressed, dress shirt and forest-green breeches with shin-high socks were what articles of clothing currently present. He lightly swirled his beverage within its container as he listened to his butler speak.

"A lesson addressing the Roman Empire with the leading authority on the subject, Professor Hughes, will be prepared for at noon. Additionally, the Poseidon Company's Mister Damiano will arrive at supper to conference with you. I do believe him to be the employee you charged with the business branch in India."

A crisp coat similar in color to the breeches joined the ensemble along with a pair of polished shoes. A cerulean ribbon was tied around the collar of the inner shirt as a bow, and a plain, dark eyepatch covered the Phantomhive's right eye.

The raven butler stood to attention when his task was complete, placing a gloved hand against his non-beating heart and bowing lowly. "I have been informed that Mister Damiano is Italian, and with this fact in account, will be sure to provide him with utmost hospitality reflective of the Phantomhive name."

"Hnn," Ciel grunted, still staring into the depths of the vagrant liquid graced to him previously. "I expect no less." He took a slight sip of the tea, apparently satisfied with the concoction's lowered temperature. "This is..." he began, "Earl Grey?"

Slightly, very slightly, the slightest of smirks adorned Sebastian's face. "Your answer would be incorrect, _Bocchan_. Today's beverage was brewed by Hibiki. It is a Darjeeling blend with small amounts of citrus and honey."

"I see," the earl replied curtly, obviously unpleased with his assumption having been proven false. "Where is he?"

The blasted smugness became more visible at Ciel's annoyance. "I'm not quite sure. He could be in the library or main study if he hasn't left the manor for the day's latest information. He could even be with a customer, now."

Ciel sent his servant a bland glare. "Do not mock me, and answer my question properly. We are both well aware that Hibiki does not offer his expertise during the day. Though, he could, he wouldn't if it could be helped."

Sebastian bowed again in apology. "I did not mean to offend you, _Bocchan_. It was merely a jest. I am nearly, completely understanding of his habits, as I should be. Now, shall we begin your meal? I'm sure Hibiki will appear, sometime, to pester for your opinion on his latest, tea concoction."

The tall, demonic attendant headed for the pale door ahead to ready the dining table for his lord's appearance. Suddenly, however, he raised two fingers just above his left shoulder in time to grasp a dart that been thrown.

"Now, _Bocchan_ ," he said, mildly amused. "Entertainment is only for after you have fulfilled your duties."

* * *

A grunt of pain reverberated through the early afternoon atmosphere; the cause being a collapsed, Asian male slumped against the dirt ground. Shakily, he lifted his head and weakly jabbed a wobbling finger at the figure overhead.

"How?" he groaned. Speaking itself had become a difficult act due to the pain of his injuries, pride, and defeat. "Your final move- It was the Ten Thousand Blooming Blossom Scattering Striking Wind Dragon Fist, a legendary move hidden from the world outside of the temple in which I trained."

The victor of the bout, Sebastian, brushed the flecks of dust clinging to his mantle and extended a helping hand to his challenger, helping the man to his feet whilst smiling mysteriously.

Later, at the martial artist's departure, the organizer of this match began to voice his various complaints. "It seems that I searched through files and files of famous, Far East masters for naught- a pity."

" _Bocchan_ , it is only natural for a Phantomhive butler to be able to do this much, and speaking of duties," Sebastian said, "Finni, did you weed the gardens? Meyrin, have you done the laundry? Bard, have dinner preparations been completed? Tanaka- _san_ , you are fine, as usual."

The trio discovered to have been lounging instead of working immediately cringed under Sebastian's piercing, carmine stare and spouted apologies repeatedly as they dashed into the manor to complete their assignments. Sebastian sighed for the second time that day as he watched their retreating forms.

Ciel observed his head servant's complexion, switching his focus between the dark-haired and the lemonade held within his grasp. He came to a decision, then. "Sebastian, drink this. Tanaka- _san_ made it."

The demon's eyes widened with slight surprise. "How strangely kind of you to gift me with anything, _Bocchan_." Thus, he began to drink, and a slight expression of discomfort flashed across his face briefly.

"I am in a generous mood, today. Can I expect that you will also begin your own preparations for supper?" the navy-headed adolescent inquired.

Sebastian bowed as he answered. "I will perform as is expected of me. You will not be disappointed... However, I must ask, _Bocchan_. What was in the lemonade you handed me? I'm feeling a strange sense of heartburn."

Ciel's eyebrows rose, and his thin shoulders slugged nonchalantly. "I haven't the foggiest idea. Originally, I tasted a sip but found that something was wrong. Tanaka- _san_ must have mistaken something else for sugar."

" _Hohohoho_..." the elder, Japanese butler chuckled.

* * *

A disgruntled Ciel sat slumped forward at his oaken desk with precariously tall stacks of papers before him. His quill lied to the right of his ink-stained hands, and one of which fiddled absently with the ring always perched upon his thumb.

" _Hakushaku_ , did you enjoy the tea?" someone drawled, causing Ciel to jolt from his daze. The contracter swiveled in the direction of the voice, scowling, and there he was seated at the window frame. How the male had unlocked and opened the pane without a sound, Ciel would probably never know.

The earl's response was sharp and painfully dishonest. "Tea? Do you mean to tell me that slimy liquid was what Her Majesty deems her favorite beverage?" Fortunately, the maker of the "slimy liquid" had long learnt to translate the child's words.

"I'm honored to hear that you enjoyed it, _Hakushaku_ \- You really should be more honest in expressing your emotions," he cooed.

The Phantomhive seethed, teeth gritted and fists clenched. He was being treated as if he were a precocious child. "Stop with that infernal calling. It is unfortunate enough that Lau has taken a particular liking to it since he heard you use it."

A light chuckle was released from the elder man, but he did his best to suppress his laughter upon witnessing his lord's increasingly reddening complexion. "You cannot blame him for his doing so only shows that he has good taste," he explained, a cheeky smile in place. "Anyway, I have some information about Poseidon's Damiano for you."

"Really, now?" Ciel gestured to the plush armchair before his desk, motioning for the informant to seat himself properly. "Do tell what it is you have gathered, Hibiki."

Hibiki's tawny orbs glinted as he did as commanded, cobalt locks rustling due to a breeze from the still-open window. Comfortable, he said, mischief audible in his tone, "I believe there will be plenty of entertainment, tonight, _Hakushaku_."

* * *

Screeching, a former, Phantomhive employee limped his way down the weary path leading back to the bustling civilization of London. Fear and beads of sweat decorated his visage and a trembling, tanned hand clutched his right leg despite the fact that the limb appeared to be uninjured.

A bemused Ciel lounged from where he had been previously engaged in a board game with the Italian, listening to the traumatized foreigner's screams. "He had this coming to him, selling the factory without my permission."

Hibiki sat where Damiano once had, observing the Phantomhive's deadpan expression, amused when the adolescent continued his muttering. "He even had the gall to act as if he knew nothing whilst attempting to wheedle money from my pocket- He truly is a foolish man if there ever was one."

The earl's attention refocused onto his archivist's relaxed form when he finished his rant. His sapphire gaze attracted to the unassuming orb held in the other's fist. "Are you not eating it? It's plenty dark."

"It is dark, isn't it?" the Baku mused absently, studying the solidified dream he had in his grasp. "However, it's not my policy to consume what I have meddled with. Though, I did have some of Sebastian's assistance... Well, I'll just place this in with my emergency rations, instead."

Ciel hummed lightly, eyebrows scrunched together. "When did he fall asleep, exactly? Surely, it must have been quite a terrifying nightmare for such an extreme reaction."

A devious grin spread across Hibiki's lower face, and he slipped the dark orb into the pocket of his citrine, inner vest. "He succumbed to my command the moment he walked down to the lower floors of the manor."

"The poor man was never even able to dial to the appointment he had claimed to have prearranged," the Phantomhive mused, but his amusement was dampened when he placed his game piece to where the die had led it to be placed.

Quietly, the room's second occupant murmured, his grin having lessened and lost its viciousness, "A happy ending, huh?" His voice was soft and wistful, longing for something he could never _ever_ have in his lifetime. This applied for the- _young; he was so painfully young; he didn't deserve this_ \- earl seated across from him, too.

Grief and despair flashed in those heavy, azure orbs for the barest of moments before the contracter buried them, never to resurface. He leaned back again this chair, suddenly tired and drained. "Something once lost can never return."

* * *

"You've grown soft, Hibiki," a certain demon remarked. "It would not do for you to attempt to save Ciel Phantomhive's soul, someday, when the contract is finished."

The Baku's burnt, golden gaze focused onto Sebastian's glowing, fuschia stare. "There's no need to threaten me, Karasu- _san_. I wouldn't interfere with Ciel's affairs if he had no desire for me to do so."

Sebastian's eyes reverted to their usual, bloody red as did his peaceful yet deceptive smile. "You're awfully attached and loyal to him despite not having a contract. You don't consume his nightmares unless asked, either- Did you happen to connect with him before the day I made an agreement?"

Hibiki's answering grin was a wry one, and his tone was dry. "You've asked me time and again, but my answer has never changed, Karasu- _san_ : No. I had never even _conversed_ with him until then."

"Your loyalty is even more astounding, then, should that really be the case," the raven mused. "However, your response is still not the _entire_ truth."

Sighing, the informant said, "Your obstinance is also astounding, Karasu- _san_... He intrigues me. Is that not enough? He has such tantalizing night terrors, but he never requests for my assistance- It's admirable."

It was Sebastian's turn to feel exasperated. "Someday, I will discover your true reasoning behind your actions. I will anticipate the time dearly." Hibiki just smirked slightly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello, and thank you to anyone who read this far into the chapter without pressing the "back" button. I mentioned in my _Ouran_ fanfiction that I would be writing a _Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler_ story, so here it is.

I will be basing Hibiki's (OC) Baku traits from two, different manga ( _Sousoukyoku Nightmare_ and _Yumekui Kenbun_ ). Both of which are quite interesting, so it wouldn't hurt to check them out. Anyway, again, thank you for reading.


End file.
